1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a brake booster in a motor vehicle by means of which it is possible to boost a force that a driver exerts by means of a brake pedal. The brake booster is embodied so that a counteracting force that acts on the brake pedal is produced, which acts in opposition to the force exerted by the driver. The invention is also related to a method for how a brake booster can be operated as a pedal simulator as part of a brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromechanical brake force booster is known from DE 102007016136 A1. In it, in order to determine a pedal force exerted by a driver, an evaluation and control unit is used, which calculates the currently effective pedal force from a difference between a total brake force and an additional brake force. Pedal-travel simulators are known, for example, from the Manual of Automotive Engineering (25th edition, BOSCH, Vieweg Verlag ISBN 3528238763). In an electrohydraulic brake, they are part of an actuation unit and make it possible to implement a suitable force-travel curve and an appropriate damping of the brake pedal. Consequently, during braking with an electrohydraulic brake, the driver is given the same braking feel as in a very well-designed conventional brake system.